Bodily Function
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: The Warrior of Light is badly wounded and tired, Terra shows up and helps him to take care of his wounds but something strange happens between the two... Rating: M, just in case. No sex, just really stressful situations.


Bodily Function

Pairing (if you can really call it that): Warrior of Light x Terra. (raaandoooom…!)

Rating: M, just in case. No sex, just really stressful situations.

Timeline: Sometime SOMEWHERE in the middle of Dissidia.

A/N: I have no idea where this came from! Do these two even ever talk to each other! It's late, I'm half asleep and this popped into my head. More than likely out of character and for that I am very sorry….. My first Dissidia fic, please don't flame me too bad….!

A cold evening breeze blew by as the Warrior of Light sat his stiff, pained body down gently on the grass. He found a grassy place near a pond through that small portal in The Rift and decided to use if for his current place of rest. He had made sure that no enemies were near by before he had sat down so that he knew it was safe to rest there for the night. Light let out a pained sigh as he reached his tired arms up to pull off his cape from his armor. He had fought more than twice the normal amount of enemies today and now his body was paying for it. He was slightly afraid to see what his body looked like under his armor, but alas, his wounds needed to be treated before infection set in. So, with this thought in mind, he gently tied his cape around his waist and sat on it then proceeded to remove his armor. It proved to be a great ordeal to unlatch all the straps and belts that held it all together with the amount of pain that his muscles burned with, he often had to stop and take short breaks for his limbs to rest. It took a good fifteen minutes in order for him fully get off his metallic shell, but now he still needed to remove his clothing and undergarments. The cold evening air and the thought of being totally defenseless made this idea very unnerving but it had to be done… He slowly used his tired hands to grab the hem of his tight, black long-sleeve shirt then with a great deal of effort he finally managed to pull the darned thing over his head, letting his long silver hair fall upon his shoulders. It hadn't been until this moment that Light realized just how uncomfortable the rock that he was propped up against was, it's ragged edges digging into his smooth, pale skin. He forced himself to lean forward and took off his boots then reached up for the waistband of his tight, black leggings and pulled them down of over his feet. Laying them to the side, a shiver ran through his body from the cold air touching his unprotected skin and he wrapped his cape closer around his legs to try and keep out some of the cold.

"These will take time to heal…" He said out loud in a flat voice as he looked over his body.

His torso was covered in massive bruising and random lacerations while his hips and legs were covered in severe bruises and cuts that ranged from colors of dark red, purple, blue and black depending on how bad they were. He wasn't surprised when he found that the worst ones were on his hips and inner thighs, those parts of his body were extremely sensitive touch, but he did find himself wondering how they even got on his inner thighs…. Light was now wondering how he would care for all these blemishes upon his when he was so tired he could barely move anymore. He had cloth to clean and bandage them, the crystal clear pond next to provided water to cleanse them of any coming infection but now all he had to do was muster up the strength to do it. But it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon, he just hoped no one found him like this, most of all any enemy. His eyes began to slip closed and he listened to the untainted nature around him, all was quiet.

"Hello, Warrior of Light… Are you alright..?" Light's eyes snapped at the sound of the voice as he turned his strained body as quick as it would go to look at the voice's owner. He was shocked to see that it was Terra, her beautiful green hair was down and draped across her shoulders, she was walking toward him slowly. Light's face showed the slightest of embarrassment and shock as he quickly pulled the cape so nothing of importance was shown to her.

"You look terrible.." Terra said softly as knelt beside him, looking over his wounds with a worried expression.

"Terra, what are you doing here…!" The shock Light was still in made his voice strained slightly, he felt very uncomfortable with her so close to his almost entirely bare body.

"I got separated from my little knight and was looking for him, but it would seem that perhaps you may be in need of my help…" She told him as she looked up from his wounds to his face. Light hated to admit it at this point but he was so tired that he needed her to do this for him instead of him forcing himself and only ending up more hurt.

"…It would seem that way, M'lady…" He responded slowly and leaned back against the rock. Terra gave him a soft, reassuring smile as she reached into one of her pockets and retrieved a small cloth and reached over to dip it into the icy water.

"Please… Call me, Terra." She said in a low voice as she wrung out the cloth and reached over to gently clean a wound across his right pectoral muscle, which Light let out a small hiss of pain at.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright you are only doing what needs to be done."

'_She's so beautiful, a true angel of the light…' _For the next ten to fifteen minutes went by in silence as Terra gently washed and wrapped his wounds upon his chest, arms and abdomen. It was the next part that made Terra a little nervous and brought a slight pink tint to her cheeks, she need to take of the would and bruising on his legs. Ever so gently, Terra took hold of right leg and began to spread it apart from the left. The sudden draft going under the cape that covered him made the Warrior of Light release a slight gasp and shiver as his cheeks also turned a shade of pink. Terra had missed the gasp but felt the shiver as she positioned him better as Light made sure that he was stilled hidden from her view.

'_His skin's so soft and pale… and his hair's such a beautiful sliver…' _Terra thought to herself as she ran a gentle hand over the wounds to check them. She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as she heard him release a loud gasp and whimper as he arched his back upward which had been caused by Terra's hands currently touching the extremely sensitive bruising around his right hip and inner thigh. Realizing this, Terra quickly withdrew her hands, which Light found was oddly to his dismay. Terra's touch to the tender spots had not just sent pain through his system but also an unnervingly good tidal wave of arousal through his lonely body, this made his cheeks get pinker as he hoped this new found arousal would not show through his cape covering. Unfortunately, it did... But luckily Light's eyes were now closed from the sensation so that he didn't see Terra's face go beet red from the movement of the cape.

'_I didn't realize he was so sensitive to touch…' _Terra thought herself as she looked over her work, the rest of the wounds were bandaged just not those ones she just touched. Something was happening to her mind at the sound of that whimper, it had been so uncharacteristic and helpless yet oddly pleasure filled. She found herself longing to hear it again, it had made her feel guilty yet she had also enjoyed it… What was wrong with her…?

'_She heard that… That noise should not have come. My job has no time for bodily pleasures… I ha-!' _The Warrior of Light was jerked from his thoughts as something touched his inner thigh. His eyes shot open and he saw her, Terra was now stroking both of his inner thighs in attempt to see if they were both so sensitive. They were. Light was about to say something thing to but was stopped as his body began to quiver and his hips gave a slight buck while a loud moan and tormented whimper escaped his lips involuntarily. He knew it was wrong to feel this way at this current time but there as that moment it felt so good to have someone gentle like her that close.

~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Yeah, I know that is probably one of the cruddiest Fanfics you have ever read but I just had to get it out of me and I'm not sure why…. Go ahead, comment, hate. I'm too tired to care right now…..


End file.
